


Honey Glazed Glory Hole

by venjolras



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Blow Jobs, Glory Hole, Multi, Multiple Partners
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-16
Updated: 2014-07-16
Packaged: 2018-02-09 03:30:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1967346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/venjolras/pseuds/venjolras
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One night stands and anonymous thrills have stopped being enough after a while, so Donut decides to use his favourite bar as a means to bring a little excitement back. But staying the mystery glory hole mouth can only go on for so long before someone- or a whole group of people- figures out who you are.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Honey Glazed Glory Hole

**Author's Note:**

> Requested by a tumblr user. The prompt was for Donut getting all the Red Team off at a glory hole that is in a bar called Blood Gulch. I misread and now all the Blood Gulch Crew has gotten their rocks off with my favourite Red.

Blood Gulch Avenue- a street lovingly renamed a couple years back after the bar was built bearing the same name. The bar had gained so much popularity in the first month that it had opened that the city was pretty much known for it by now. It was busy from the second it opened its door at 4 PM until the late hours of the morning when its patrons stumbled out still buzzed and giggling.

He swished the amber liquid in his glass and inhaled deeply, smelling the familiar smell of the bar- he was used to it by now. He went every weekend, and in the beginning he would enter the crowd of people and search for someone to spend the night with. Sometimes he’d see people he knew- people from the war- and he’d get too nervous to be seen and leave early.

But on the nights when he slipped out the doors with another on his arm, he felt better. The one night stands made him feel free, made him forget about the explosions and gunfire, made his parents’ hard work meaningless. That’s what he liked the most- he was now what his parents had tried to prevent then, before the war even started. I made him feel giddy to defy them.

The bar wasn’t a place for one night stands anymore, not since the bar became known firstly for its amazing beer and secondly for the secret in the men’s bathroom. If you went into the first stall you would find a hole, carved almost perfectly circular and fairly large enough- large enough to stick something through.

He would be waiting on the other side, waiting for the uneasy tap or question that announced someone was there waiting for him. Of course, they never saw his face or knew anything about him, only the soft lips and wet tongue on the other side of the hole. He never left a trace of what happened, and they never came looking for the mysterious mouth that got them off. One time he walked back into the bar and heard someone talking to their friend about the girl in the glory hole, and he smiled to himself knowing just what they didn’t.

He was waiting by the wall one night, his ass growing cold from sitting on the floor, when he heard a quiet voice speak through the hole. He was startled, quite surprised that someone was talking to him after a couple hours of silence.

“Is this where the blow jobs are given?”

He held in a gasp, recognizing the voice right away. He didn’t dare peer through the hole in case they were looking in as well, only lifting his hand and tapping against the wall softly.

“I’ll take that as a yes,” Tucker said, and then he heard the sound of his zipper being undone echo into the room. He kneeled by the hole, waiting for him nervously. He closed his eyes and opened his mouth, feeling the weight of Tucker on his tongue. He smiled and braced his hands against the wall for support, drawing his cheeks in and sucking around the head.

He heard Tucker groan hoarsely and felt his cock slide further into his mouth. He dragged his tongue along the base and licked against the slit, causing Tucker to shudder and smack his hand on the wall in the men’s bathroom.

He felt giddy- he had not, as far as he knew, had Tucker come to the glory hole to see him. He knew that others had come to see him without knowing he was the one blowing them, like Grif who had visited him last month. He had heard him walk into the bathroom and then grunt when he noticed the hole in the wall, a typical Grif grunt that he had grown to recognize right away.

After he had swallowed and wiped his lips, he heard a grunted “Thanks,” from Grif and then he left. It was almost endearing how polite Grif was, oddly enough to what he thought was a stranger.

Tucker’s cock pressed against the roof of his mouth, drawing him out of his thoughts and back to the matter at hand. He opened his mouth wider, pushing his face closer to the wall and taking more of him in. He tasted surprisingly okay for the heat of the bar- normally sweaty dancers came in looking for a quick thrill and after those time he would go to the sink and wash out his mouth.

With a final shudder, Tucker reached his orgasm and came hard, forcing Donut to swallow quickly or risk getting his clothes stained. He heard Tucker zip his pants back up and leave the bathroom, and so he got up off his knees and stretched. He decided to take a bit of a break before returning to his spot, and he walked over to the mirror and checked himself over.

His bangs had fallen in front of his face, so he pushed them back. There was also a bit of come that had splattered onto his cheek- he wiped it away quickly, his face heating up and turning red. Despite the numerous times he'd done this, it felt new and exciting every time.

He stepped out of the bathroom, returning the bar top to take a short break. That night, he had three more people come to the glory hole before the sun began to rise.

It was bound to happen one night- the bar was vastly popular and the city loved to party. As soon as he walked into the bar, he noticed a large group by the bar, talking loudly and scaring him nearly half to death. He approached slowly, recognizing Grif and Simmons- their hands intertwined on the bar top-, as well as Tucker and Kai, having a shot fight and clearly attempting to get as wasted as possible.

Caboose and Wash were chatting, and although he wasn’t close enough to hear what they were saying, he could tell that Wash was trying to explain something too complicated for Caboose to understand.

“Donut!”

The caught his attention and he walked closer, sitting down on the empty seat in the middle of the group. They gave him a cheery welcome, and he would have enjoyed it greatly if he hadn’t been thinking about how he had blown over half the people there.

“What have you been up to?” Simmons asked, turning his body to talk to him.

“I’ve been a bit busy,” he replied.

“Yeah? Doing what?”

“I have a job here, sort of.”

“You do?” Grif asked. “I haven’t seen you around.”

“I stay hidden. It’s a job pretty low down on the ladder- kinda sucks,” he said, smiling in spite of himself. Wash turned to give him a curious look, and then he cast his eyes over to the men’s bathroom for a moment.

Wash had been interesting, to say the least. He was so timid, almost as though he was being forced to do it. He nearly backed out of it a few times while Donut was working and he was shaking most of the time, making it hard for Donut to know if he was about to come or not. He lasted less than five minutes, muttering a quick apology before rushing out of the bathroom.

Wash excused himself from the bar, striding quickly over to the bathroom and rushing inside. Donut watched him go; he was fairly sure Wash was about to figure out who the glory hole stranger was if he hadn’t already.

“What was his hurry?” Grif asked, furrowing his brow.

“He better be quick, his beer’s going to get warm,” Tucker said, eyeing Wash’s drink.

“Oh, I’m sure he’ll be quick,” Donut said, feeling a giggle in his throat. He hadn’t even had a drink tonight and yet he felt incredibly giddy. 

Simmons had been strange. For whatever reason- despite being present for the robotic replacement surgery- he always thought Simmons might have had a robotic cock. He didn’t, which didn’t surprise him since Sarge wouldn’t have much need to replace that part of Simmons. He was longer, but not thicker than some of the others he had had, and he actually had a light spattering of freckles near the base.

He lasted for a fair bit, perhaps due to the robotic enhancements elsewhere, tasted strangely sweet, and he moaned curses as he moved his hips. He called Donut a cockslut, shocking him the first time he heard it. He never thought that Simmons would use language like that.

Wash came back, avoiding Donut’s gaze. He sat back down and began to drink, taking heavy sips of his beer. Donut saw him look sidelong towards him, and when he noticed Donut was looking back at him he nearly choked.

"What brings you here, princess?"

Donut turned his head and saw Sarge approaching the group, making his ears burn. His mouth went dry, recalling those nights in the bathroom when Sarge would push his cock through the hole and Donut would suck him off.

He remembered the nights Sarge came in- more than once, though after the first time he still knew it was Sarge despite his silence. He remembered the difference in shape, the slightly thicker cock in his mouth, the soft groans and whimpers that carried the rough lilt of his voice filtering through the hole. He remembered that it took longer, Sarge's stamina holding up much more than any of the younger men that came in.

“Just getting off,” he said. Sarge frowned, sitting down beside him and hesitating a moment before ordering a drink. Donut smirked, crossing his legs and leaning on the bar top.

He had always known Sarge had a soft spot for him, the way he would look at him and hover just a bit too close to him and how his eyes would shift down when Donut spoke. He didn’t mind the attention, especially since Sarge wasn’t all that bad looking.

Looking around, he was fairly sure that he had sucked the dicks of everyone on these stools, and they were oblivious to it. He could have laughed aloud if he didn’t think everyone would stare at him as if he was insane. They had no idea; that gave him room to have a little fun.

“Hey guys, the next round is on me. I feel like I owe you all,” he said, waving the bartender over. Caboose kicked his feet against the bar and smiled over at him.

“What for, Admiral Buttercrust?” he asked, using one of his nicknames for Donut. He wasn’t ever sure if Caboose said it as a joke or completely seriously, but either way he found it rather cute.

“It’s a long list, Caboose.”

Now Caboose- he had been recognizable from the start, and a little clueless. Donut figured with him, he could speak. He told Caboose what the hole was for and led him through the steps of how to use it. And he was big- even with the wall between them Donut still had trouble getting him all the way in.

He was fast too; way faster than Washington, and it really surprised Donut when he came. He had swallowed around Caboose’s cock and for a fleeting and devious moment he wanted to go into the other bathroom and let him know exactly who had been on the other side of the hole.

Donut realized that he had spaced out while staring at Caboose’s crotch. He moved his gaze up to Caboose’s blank yet happy expression, quickly returning his smile. Tucker blinked lazily and looked over at them.

“You got something on your mind, Pinkie?” he asked, his speech beginning to slur.

“Yeah,” Donut replied, turning to look at him. “It’s kind of big, though. A little hard to take in.”

Tucker’s face scrunched up, and his eyes searched his face- probably determining whether or not he should use his favourite catchphrase. Kai started to laugh loudly beside him, her face flushed and her eyes glazed.

“Yeah, I bet it was big,” she mumbled pulling her shot glass closer. She giggled and leaned back, seeming to forget that she was on a stool. She flailed her arms and nearly fell off- Church stood behind her, seeming surprised that he had caught her and that everyone else was gathered around the bar.

His eyes flicked over to the men’s bathroom for a brief moment before looking back at the group.

“What are you guys doing here?” he asked, righting Kai on her seat. She stared up at him with large eyes, her lips slightly parted.

“We’re getting our drink on,” she stated, matter-of-factly.

“Aren’t you underage?” he asked.

“What are you, a cop?” she hissed, looking around frantically as if a cop was lurking around waiting to arrest her.

Church let go of her shoulders and wormed his way onto a stool between Tucker and Kai. In a way, Donut wondered whether or not he was trying to stop them from getting too frisky- like a watchful father over his friends. It was cute to think about, but Donut wasn’t focusing on how cute Church was.

No, he was recalling Church’s glance at the men’s room door- the desire that flashed in his eyes and the disappointment that he had been cockblocked by the people present at the club tonight.

Church- what could be said about him? He was an average guy, but the most remarkable thing about him was the strange courtesy he gave Donut as he fucked his mouth. He never thrust too fast, or too deep, and seemed fairly hesitant with his movements.

Donut wished he could have urged Church to go further, harder- he could take it but he would be mortified if he spoke aloud and was recognized. It was much safer to stay anonymous. He didn’t want to risk losing any of his friends.

As Donut thought about his encounter with Church, he realized he had zoned out and begun to tongue his drink straw- mirroring his memories no doubt. He felt a pair of eyes staring and turned to see Sarge watching his mouth with wide eyes.

Donut put his tongue back in his mouth and smiled at Sarge, flashing him a bright grin and making Sarge look up in surprise.

“Sorry, Donut. Didn’t mean to stare,” he said, tapping his fingers on the bar top nervously.

“It’s alright, Sarge. I guess my tongue can really get me into a tight spot sometimes,” he replied. Sarge’s expression nearly made Donut burst into a fit of laughter at that point, but he somehow managed to hold it in.

“What did you say your job was again, Donut?” Simmons asked, drawing both the of the men’s attention away from each other. Donut turned his head to face Simmons and paused as if he was thinking about his imaginary duties.

“Just some real low-down work. I always end up bruising my knees because of it,” Donut paused to laugh nonchalantly. “But pleasurable work is its own reward, right?”

Simmons face seemed to blank for a moment, registering Donut’s words. For a moment he seemed conflicted, then confused, and finally a soft light of revelation dawned on his face.

After that he just turned and spoke feverishly, but quietly, to Grif- hissing out his words and bearing an appalled look. It either meant he was horrified that it had been Donut on the other end, or that Donut now knew what Simmons was like during a blowjob- either way, it was amusing to watch.

Every few sentences Grif would cast his eyes over and catch Donut looking, a slightly apathetic yet annoyed look on his face. It seemed to fluster Simmons even more, but Grif never really much cared about whom he was receiving something from anyway, as far as Donut imagined.

“Cupcake, what are you talkin’ about?” Sarge asked, his voice betraying the faintest hint of breaking on the first syllable. Donut looked back at him, smiling innocently and waving his hand.

“It’s just easy work. Nothing too stressing.”

“Do you work here often?” Sarge asked. Donut nodded. “Funny, I would think I’d remember at least hearing you around if not seeing you. You got that unique kinda voice.”

“Well, around here I usually always have my mouth full,” Donut replied. “I don’t talk much when I work.”

He heard Simmons groan behind him and barely contained his laugh. Sarge finally appeared to catch on and gripped his drink tightly- enough to worry Donut about the possibility of him shattering the glass. Sarge excused himself and walked over to Simmons, starting a conversation that was not meant for Donut to hear.

“Hey Church,” Donut called. Church had been rather quiet, mostly sipping his drink and listening to Kai tell absurd stories about parties she had gone to and people she had met that made her seem mild. He seemed pleased for a break from her and walked over, sitting in the stool that Sarge had vacated.

“What’s up, Donut?”

“Just thought I’d help you with lil’ Sis over there,” he said.

“Thanks. She’s a good kid, but man can she talk,” Church replied.

“What have you been up to?”

“Not much. I visit here every few days. It’s a nice place to unwind, y’know? Get a load off.” Church’s eyes wandered to the men’s room door of their own volition, reminding Donut of Church’s intentions when he had first come in.

“Yeah, I don’t come here much, but it’s nice to hear that other people come here often,” Donut said. Church’s brows knit together, clearly confused.

“But I thought you said you worked here.”  
“I do- sort of. I just don’t get to come here, to the club, very often. Not to have fun anyway,” Donut explained.

“What do you mean, sort of?” Church asked. Donut decided to give Church a little hint.

“Well, I see a lot of the women’s restroom, if that’s any indication.”

Church’s phone buzzed then, not giving him the chance to reply- from Donut’s position he caught the name “Allison” light up on Church’s screen before he tilted it further towards himself and unlocked his phone. A deep blush spread across Church’s face as he finished reading the text. He raised his eyes to the group and cleared his throat loudly.

“I uh, gotta go guys. Tex wants me to come home,” he explained, raising his voice for the others to hear. He slipped his phone into his pocket and glanced one last time over at Donut with a suspicious glint in his eyes.

He couldn’t resist- quickly, and without anyone else noticing, he winked at Church and turned away.

“That’s too bad. Didn’t you have to go to the bathroom? It looked like that’s where you were going when you first came in.”

A strangled noise escaped Church’s throat, enough to alert Donut that he had more than likely understood what he had meant by his words. Church left quickly after that, walking briskly around the crowd of dancers and out the door.

“So, Donut,” Tucker began, his words slipping around his mouth and far past slurred by now. “You ever taken it from a man? Like hard?”

Tucker’s brash question was surely meant to stir up embarrassment, or at perhaps anger, in Donut; he preferred to play along, and amp up the naivety act as well.

“I’ve taken a few poundings- I’ve been in my fair share of man-on-man tussles,” Donut replied, “But I sure can give it back to them. I do have quite a mouth on me, I must confess.”

Tucker’s eyes focused and unfocused again, his gaze lowering to Donut’s mouth at the mention of it. His lips moved without forming words, but after a moment he seemed to sober up, a look of shock on his face. Donut smiled coyly, knowing that the cogs were turning in Tucker’s mind.

As Tucker’s eyes raised back up, Donut gave him a nearly imperceptible nod and darted his tongue out to wet his lips. And with that Tucker rushed off to the bathroom, mumbling something about having to throw up.

The last to catch on was Caboose, who had to have it explained to him twice, whispered harshly into his ear, before the pieces seemed to click in his mind. Donut pretended not to notice the sudden atmosphere of the group- hesitant and uncomfortable, and it made his skin tingle. A feeling of dread pooled in his stomach- were they disgusted with him?

"Hey, Donut?" Sarge called, walking back over from where he was talking to Simmons. Donut turned and forced a friendly smile to mask the fear he felt.

"You still thirsty? I can get you another drink- on me," Sarge said, his subtle flush not lost on Donut. He nodded curtly, and with that the tension melted away from the air.

Soon the bar was practically shaking with the shouting and laughing- he couldn't believe it. It was like nothing had even happened.

The patronage to the glory hole didn't falter even slightly- not even after discovering the identity of the mysterious mouth on the other side. Every so often his name would be whispered softly on the other side, which shouldn't have warmed his heart as much as it did. It was oddly sweet that none of them minded that it was him blowing them.

Of course there was a bit of awkwardness around the subject- why wouldn't there be? But there was a silent agreement it seemed, about what happens at the glory hole stays at the glory hole. They would drink together and joke together, and the club would continue to buzz with its nightly activity around them. And in the end, he didn't ask, and they certainly wouldn't tell.


End file.
